lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gaou
In the PC version he starts off with lotions not potions. Wondering if he will get potions later.. :Doesn't look like it. I just loaded up a save at BR105 to check and all he has is Lotions, Hexes, and Traps Still Unchained 16:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Need to talk to Duke of Ghor after third red bubble before his last bubble appears. Smaugsbane XBOX: He upgraded his weapon to a Smaugsbane, BR 98, combat route but never used him (sits on the reserve bank). - Merthos 14:59, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :There seems to be some difficulty in getting him to use anything -other- than the Smaugsbane, though, by the look of this thread on IGN. This may be because the author of the thread refused to give him Obsidian, the article shows him taking it and its upgrades. VvAnarchangelvV 15:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Starting weapon In my game, pc version, he starts with a commander's grandsword, instead of a spear like it says here, and he has lotions :The weapon you referring to is for xbox, the pc says warrior's grandsword, so you likely at higher BR when you checked his weapon Sarmu 10:43, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but my point was that it was a sword, not a spear, like it says in his page :It says Warrior's Grandsword on his page, the Starting Statistics PC section of the infobox is right under the similar XBOX related section. Maybe we should move it, it's apparently too hard to find. Drake178 17:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Deathbringer He wants Deathbringer on PC, BR 45 Weapons and Weapon Arts He gains Sunder with Masterblade if you won't let him have Obsidian. In my party he never was used as a leader so I find it more useful than Zeal's Virtue. (Requested Shielding Masterblade at battle rank 49-50.) PC version. --Kotomine Kirei 22:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Gaou with Naginata On Xbox how do you get Gaou with Parrying Naginata? Do you have to have excellent/optimal/parrying Naginata in your inventory? Ugh this is bothering me. Who put Royal Rage as a weapon art for him. Did they get it themselfs and know for sure or did they assume he gets it because he has harpoon upgrades in his tree.--Jay222 07:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not really my field, but it does look like a very good question. As far as I recall, most of the Leader Weapon Art data was gathered by Sarmu (who hasn't been around for a while) - I remember checking out a few possible translation errors from the Japanese guide, so it's entirely possible that no one has confirmed this. :Zephyr, can you answer this one? Ferret37 19:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Probably the worst person to ask, really. PC player here, but I'll try anyways. The upgrade tree on here is the same as in the JP guides from S-E and Famitsu. It's a pretty safe assumption if one was able to craft a Naginata for him to request before getting the Obsidian in their inventory... which shouldn't be possible due to the availability of the materials needed for the customization. The Glasya Labolas Larynx is easy enough to get (open Aqueducts in Part 2), but it's the Inverted Terrapest Barb and Necrotic Metal that put it out of the way (require Sixth Path open/past Six Bases to harvest). He's probably programmed to request it... There's nothing in the guides that suggests that he'll take it. Maybe mixed up with Yuniver, the one that will actually take a Naginata? Pretty sure that him requesting the Obsidian will take higher priority than taking a stronger Naginata customization. Zephyr135 21:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I've done a little more research. Royal Rage got added during a format change edit (August '09), so given that it's impossible (Zephyr is right about obtaining components), not listed as used by Gaou in the original data gathered, and not referred to as used by Gaou anywhere else on the Wiki, I've assumed that it was a mistake and removed it. I'm inclined to agree that it was probably a line intended to go into Yuniver's page, probably a copy/paste error. Thanks, Zephyr, if you were the worst person to ask, we wouldn't have got the answer! Ferret37 01:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll keep trying to see if it's actually possible, but will probably not be. Thanks alot for replying. My Gaou has Commander's Grandsword and in his inventory 1xRoyotian Steel, 3xSuperior Cotton and 0xLand Insecta Talon, but I have 59 of those in my inventory, so why doesn't he grab them and upgrade his weapon? Do I need to get to an especific BR Level (I'm 61)? :Nope, BR won't do that much. You're going to have to look for those Land Insecta Talons for him. Good news is that you can harvest them in the Heroic Ramparts. Bad news is that it only has a 10% harvest chance. It won't matter much anyways if you're going to give him the Obsidian. Zephyr 03:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC)